Jace's Song
by The Hermione Granger Fan Club
Summary: Jace wrote a poem on the bus to Mexico... about her life, the people she loves and hates and her newfound freedom.


Have you ever hated someone so much you felt like you would cry?  
Hated them so much you wished that they would simply die?  
You ever hated someone so much you'd want to see them bleed?  
Whatever they once meant to you, their thoughts and words and deeds?  
Did you once live among them and call them sister, brother?  
Did you stand in shadow as they loved themselves, each other?  
  
Once there was a little girl who named herself Jace  
She stood in line, a soldier, only filling space  
Jace liked to follow orders and she never got in strife  
She knew she'd grow old and know she'd barely lived her life  
When the others ran away she hated them, she seethed...  
I know this because the girl named Jace was in fact a younger me  
  
Have you ever hated someone so much you felt like you would cry?  
Hated them so much you wished that they would simply die?  
You ever hated someone so much you'd want to see them bleed?  
Whatever they once meant to you, their thoughts and words and deeds?  
Did you once live among them and call them sister, brother?  
Did you stand in shadow as they loved themselves, each other?  
  
The girl named Jace grew as a soldier and eventually found love  
She'd smile in sparring and daydream through every kick and shove  
But when she inwardly sensed that she carried an unborn child  
Jace felt scared- she backed from the one she loved, extremely riled  
The troubled soldier promptly signed for an assassionation mission  
Hiding her inner fear, love and self-evident suspicion  
  
Have you ever hated someone so much you felt like you would cry?  
Hated them so much you wished that they would simply die?  
You ever hated someone so much you'd want to see them bleed?  
Whatever they once meant to you, their thoughts and words and deeds?  
Did you once live among them and call them sister, brother?  
Did you stand in shadow as they loved themselves, each other?  
  
Jace collapsed as she fought a woman who she'd once known as a sister  
To see her made her angry because although she'd missed her  
She hated her so much it made Jace deeply hurt  
But finally the sister helped the soldier to revert  
To remember who she had once been profoundly loyal to  
How they had loved each other and what they had once been through  
  
Have you ever hated someone so much you felt like you would cry?  
Hated them so much you wished that they would simply die?  
You ever hated someone so much you'd want to see them bleed?  
Whatever they once meant to you, their thoughts and words and deeds?  
Did you once live among them and call them sister, brother?  
Did you stand in shadow as they loved themselves, each other?  
  
Ten years from the date of the first escape Jace found herself free  
No more pain or suffering, no more third degree  
Bound for Mexico was the newest escapee's bus  
The sisters had little time to say goodbye or even to discuss  
As the bus pulled away Jace remembered her sister's attacks  
The sister, the liberator, the old friend named Max  
  
Have you ever hated someone so much you felt like you would cry?  
Hated them so much you wished that they would simply die?  
You ever hated someone so much you'd want to see them bleed?  
Whatever they once meant to you, their thoughts and words and deeds?  
Did you once live among them and call them sister, brother?  
Did you stand in shadow as they loved themselves, each other?  
  
The bus is pulling into the station, Jace drains her water cup  
I, Jace, grab my shoulder bag and stand directly up  
I'm here in a new land to live and raise my baby  
And while I'm here I think I'll maybe... just maybe...  
I'll work my militant hardest to find those I used to love  
I'll find them and I'll see them, the ones I once thought the world of  
  
Have you ever hated someone so much you felt like you would cry?  
Hated them so much you wished that they would simply die?  
You ever hated someone so much you'd want to see them bleed?  
Whatever they once meant to you, their thoughts and words and deeds?  
Did you once live among them and call them sister, brother?  
Did you stand in shadow as they loved themselves, each other?  
  
I have. It's the worst thing that could ever happen.  
  
* * *   
  
DISCLAIMER: 'Dark Angel' belongs to Fox and James Cameron. Not me. So don't sue.   
  
NOTE: Wow, I really can't do two things- write poetry, and stop writing fanfiction about Jace. She won't leave me alone. Seriously, this is like the third or fourth thing I've written with Jace in it. *SHAKES HEAD IN DISBELIEF* It's fun to write about a character like her- dark, focused on the mission, loyal to Manticore. I quite like Jace, she's definitely one of my favourites.   
  
If YOU like Jace, I have a favour to ask of you. This is making me feel really pathetic, but I've written a fic called 'Dream Prophecy' about Jace in Manticore before the escape. It hasn't got any reviews and I'd like to know whether that's because it stinks or whatever. If you're one of two things- you're bored and/or you like Jace- would you good people mind reviewing it? Please?  
  
Laters, all! 


End file.
